With the rapid development of Internet technologies, on the Internet, there are increasing resources available for living and studying, and leisure and recreation of users, and the users have an increasingly high requirement on use of the resources. Using mobile games as an example, currently most games on the market have a relatively high requirement on software and hardware performance of a mobile phone. When a user plays a game on the mobile phone, frame freezing often occurs, running of the game is not smooth, and user experience is affected.
Currently, some existing methods for resolving frame freezing of a game include: upgrading software and hardware of a mobile phone, uninstalling a terminal application on the mobile phone, cleaning storage space of the mobile phone by using system management software (such as the Tencent Mobile Manager and the Mobile Phone Smart Guard), terminating a process of a terminal application by using the system management software, and the like. For example, the Tencent Mobile Manager provides a one-touch acceleration function, which can release memory of a mobile phone by terminating processes of some terminal applications, so as to achieve an effect of smooth running of the entire mobile phone.
Because most existing methods for resolving the problem of frame freezing of a game need to be manually triggered by a user, an operation is relatively complex and acceleration efficiency is low.